More Than A Cute Face
by Ghost501
Summary: She just wanted them all to go away and leave her alone. It was bad enough that she lost in the first round of the preliminaries, but the constant rubbing it in her face went the extra mile. But can a little Mettuar change this whole situation. A reminder that everything cute can have a dangerous side. *Note, now looking for SF writers. Please see notes inside.


asp...it's not a tragedy! Decided to give everyone a break after the whole back to back thing. Though I wrote another one, but DN3 is showing its face next week (**March 21, aka Next Friday!**)

Now, while reading this, you may see some DN navis return (speaking of DN navis...go check my devianArt. Several navi emblems have been posted including someone in this story). Also, there may or may be mettuars involved and not harmed in the making of story. Also, here's some audio (watch?v=HossRntRloY)(amazing song to probably my most disliked seasons in the anime. Seriously, over 10+ character arks to keep track of and (in case you haven't noticed), two of my favorite female characters in the BN series (how much of a compliment is that when I can count the meaningful females on my fingers) are dropped on their heads-seriously though, Roll. EXE, Mayl Sakurai, and Sonia Strumm have to be my top three favorites of the Megaman universe. Then again, I don't dabble to much in X/ZX or the original so sorry to any fans there.).

Seriously though, here lie the graves of Mayl Sakurai and Roll. EXE. Great characters who weren't taken advantage off (the only reason why they have to be special and use a Rush Synchro Chip to cross fuse is to successfully kick them out of any meaningful bits of the current and later plot. Anyone else but me notice that she didn't bother cross fusing for all of Beast and Beast+).

Sigh...this is why I don't write in the anime. There are people who can write it exceptional well *cough* *terratasha* *GuardianNature2012* *hack*, can develop creative AUs *Cough cough* GAVZILLA *hack bleh*, and mix anime and game together well *hack hack* *mikanflower* *Tru-inTha-Blue* *cough* (man, I need water...), but the anime has too many plot holes I can't think through for my taste. Though I think after writing my tragedies, my style has evolved to a heavy gamefic writer with small elements of the manga mixed in whenever I deal with dark characters. More on that in DN3...hehehe...

Also, don't forget to check out the forum ( forum/Transcode-Ideas-Execute/149269/). If you want something to challenge you to write, there are 7 prompts there already!

Now, let's move on to the story!

* * *

"It's okay, Roll. Just ignore them," Megaman said as he held her close. Roll just kept her vision to the ground, making sure she was watching were she was going. She hated the school network. In recent years, their NetOps had to jack them into the network so that they can get all their data for their classes. The school network soon turned into another square. However—currently—Roll wanted to be anywhere else but here.

In hindsight, she should have known that she was out of her league, but she had just wanted to be with Mega. He had been so busy recently with helping Lan with his homework and training for the International Grand Prix Tournament that they had barely spent any time together. After passing the preliminaries, Roll had been entered into the first elimination contest for the Netbattle competition. However, she hadn't been able to keep up with her first battle and was defeated in Rank 8 time. After the fight, she had received quite the backlash from the other tournament hopefuls.

The worst part was that for the rest of the first round people also weren't taking Megaman seriously. Despite his track record, a lot of newcomers who had disregarded his past adventures focused on the "small, pathetic, pink navi" that Megaman called his girlfriend. A few of the other girl navis had even asked to replace her. Roll couldn't help but smile a bit as she remembered Hub almost losing his helmet about that one. Needless to say, Megaman had won each fight and barely had a scratch on him in the end.

Since the eliminations, Roll had been trying to dodge navi after navi. Much of her lost had been overdramatized just to make it look worse than it had. How was she supposed to have seen that Blade Rush coming after he pitched cyber dust in her eyes? Anyway, even Mayl too was taking heat over the loss, mainly by Lance and his group. It was well known that Lance had been jealousy of Lan for being the superior Netbattler and was taking pleasure in ripping his girlfriend's _skills_ apart.

"Hey, watch wearing you going pink puff," a voice growled. Roll tensed as she tried to bury herself into Megaman. Normally, she wasn't so much of a coward, but this had gone on for the past two weeks. There was only so much she could take before she started fearing it. Not only that, but the constants jeers hadn't done much to keep her confidence up. Her only friends left in this network were Megaman, Gutsman, and Gylde. The only problem was that Megaman and Lan were leaving for Netopia this weekend, which meant that Roll would be spending it locked up in her PC.

"Well, aren't you going to apologize? That's so rude, isn't it Blademan? Hey, Megaman, maybe you should find yourself a new girlfriend. In addition to not being able to fight, it looks like some of her programming is bugging up," a white and black navi laughed. Her sister, a more tanish color, joined in, "I would apply; but you knows, maybe you've got what she has. We'll just have to wait and see on Saturday! Don't blow it!"

Roll managed to snake her arms around Megaman, trying to pressure him not to act. Odds were that he could probably take on Hypnia, Mirage, and Blademan all at once and probably defeat them in under two minutes. But that would also get him into trouble. Since the fights happened, the school had gotten pretty serious about Net Battles occurring on the ground, NetOp involved or not. Any navi caught fighting would be banned from the network for the rest of the month.

"Oh, maybe she's defective. The poor thing," the purple navi jeered.

"Back. Off." Megaman growled. If it wasn't for Roll holding onto him, he probably would have sent all three of the navis off to their PETs in data bits. So what if she had lost in the first round, she wasn't a fighting navi anyway. In some sense, he felt somewhat responsible for the whole predicament. She had only wanted to spend time with him, plus it wasn't like she hadn't entered into a Netbattle tournament before. She had actually done well in the Hawk Tournament, lasting all the way to the final round against him.

"Oh, is the blue navi getting upset? I would give you a teddy bear for you to cry to, but you've already got the life size one I see," Blademan said as he began to walk off. Hypnia winked at the blue bomber before following behind him and her sister trailing not too far behind.

"Miss Roll! Megaman!" Glyde called as he and Gutsman ran over. The two navis didn't bother asking if they were alright. Megaman was literally shaking with anger and Roll looked like she was about to burst at any time.

"He's lucky he got knocked out in the final round," Megaman huffed, trying to get the rage out of his system. As he looked back to the navi trying to hid herself, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. Sure, this would eventually blow over, but this was over the top for anyone. The navis nodded to each other as they continued walking around the network, only two more hours left.

* * *

"You know, we could stay how from the tournament," Lan offered. He hated seeing Mayl look so down, but stupid Lance and his two flunkies, Miroa and Saphira, had nothing better to do but bully about her "non-existent" battle skills.

To be honest, the fight had been completely dirty. Blademan had used his sword to pitch some of the cyber dust from the ground of the castle stage and shot it straight into Roll's eyes. She could barely see and had managed to buy herself a few seconds by summoning a virus. However, the purple navi merely laughed at her tactic and had chucked the small mettuar at the pink navi, knocking her off balance. The fight had only lasted another thirty seconds after that.

"No! You two earned that; I can't ask you to do that," Mayl said, staring back into his eyes. If she was being honest, she wanted him to stay more than anything. Too many shots to her confidence, even as a sixteen year old, had sent her spiraling. She hadn't spent a lot of time away from Lan—something that she had wanted—but she felt like she had lost her identity somewhere along the way. Now her friends were trying to pick up the pieces.

"But you know the minute I leave, they're just going to come at you two harder," Lan said. They had unsuccessfully been able to prove that those three terrors were the cause of Mayl's own hell. Like their navis, they took shifts attacking and very rarely confronted the girls themselves, often getting others to do their dirty work. Crafty little jerks were what they were.

"I know, but it's not fair for me to ask you to stay because I can't handle my own problems," Mayl sighed. She was sixteen! She should be able to take on a bully without anyone's help. So then…why didn't she?

"Mayl, those guys are in your head, especially Miroa and Saphira. There are always going to be tournaments, but there's only going to be one you," Lan said. The red haired girl couldn't help but kiss him for that one. When they broke apart, the girl merely rested her head on his chest, "Go, I'll stick around Dex and Yai for the weekend. We'll both be fine. I promise."

"You sure?" Lan asked, brown meeting brown.

"Yeah, go win that tournament. Maybe bring me a present back?" she smiled, somehow managing to channel her old self, the side that hadn't had her teeth forcibly pulled out by people telling her that she was stupid, incompetent, waste of space, and more.

"Sure, stay out of trouble okay," Lan said, already making a plan to put her name somewhere on the trophy and giving it to her.

* * *

Roll spent her day kicking around a bugfrag and playing with one of the local mettuars. Ever since she had learned to summon the cute viruses, they never seemed to bother her. Maybe it was because she could control them on some level, but the stalemate did bring a sort of odd friendship between navi and virus. It didn't really bug Megaman too much, just as long as it didn't start attacking anyone.

Roll sighed as she looked back at the bouncing mettuar—she really needed to find of good way of harvesting bugfrags. It didn't make much sense to leave her PC space. Mayl hadn't woken up yet and there was no reason to leave, especially with Blademan and his little friends walking around around. Why couldn't those guys just live in Cyber City…or inside a volcano?

Roll kicked another bugfrag up in the air as the little round virus jumped up after it. In a few ways, Roll and the Mettuars were sort of similar. They weren't really much of a challenge in terms of fighting and normally got picked on by the stronger group. Roll had seen many times were Mettuars were attacked by Spikeys and Billys and forced to seek protection under their durable helmets. It was actually kinda sad to watch most times.

The little virus ran up next to her and nudged her leg, almost like it was asking for another snack.

"Sorry, that's the last one I have, little guy," Roll said glumly. The virus just stared at her with huge eyes. Maybe it hadn't understood her, "I don't have any more bugfrags. No more food." The navi said, dusting off her hands, hoping that it would understand. The virus looked at her again, simply staring. Roll turned away, her arms crossed, "Begging isn't going to make bugfrags magically appear."

"Met!" the virus said, convinced that his benefactor was hiding some kind of secret stash. He hit the ground with a pickaxe, but Roll merely jumped out of the way. The virus soon began to book it seeing as how he had just upset the pink navi who was now chasing him. Maybe she didn't have any more bugfrags? As it ran, it soon found itself at the feet of a tanish navi. Oh yeah, he had run out of the PC. He had forgotten where that teleporter was.

"Mettuars? Seriously, remember when this place had _good_ viruses to bust," the girl navi said with disgust.

"Ah well, just delete him. Or just leave it alone, take your pick. It's ashamed that Roll has chosen to hide indoors today. I need something to do. Ah well, it'll just have to do," a black and white navi mentioned.

_'Uh oh…'_ the small virus thought as the two navis started to gang up on him.

* * *

Blademan merely scoffed as his partners began to converge on the small virus. His fun had fizzled out when Megaman had left. So, he had left to go fight in the tournament after all. Maybe he should have been harder on the pink one. Maybe then he wouldn't have left. Ah well, he was just going to have to try again for the next tournament. However, his thoughts were broken as he noticed the pink navi running down the road.

"YOU!" the navi pointed at the small Mettuar, "I told you I didn't have any more bugfrags! Why did you attack me?" However, as Roll took a survey of the people around her, she realized that she was not in the right place she wanted to be.

"Talking to viruses now? What happened, did Megaboy dump you yet?" Hypnia sneered.

"You don't suppose her friends have left her? Maybe this virus is the only company that can tolerate her? But by the looks of things, it looks like even the Mettuar rejected her!" Mirage giggled.

"Stop it!" Roll yelled, somehow finding her voice.

"Well, well, well. You can speak," Mirage said, walking over. Roll glanced over to her side and noticed that Blademan was particularly silent, almost completely disinterested.

"ye...Yes, I can talk," Roll said, her voice coming out in a squeak, "And just want you guys to stop picking on me."

"Us…pick on you? No, there is no idiot alive who would dare not insult the great Megaman's girlfriend," Hypnia laughed. Blademan rolled his eyes. This whole scene was beginning to bore him. There was no reason to continue pestering the pink navi now. The black and white navi turned to him with confused eyes, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Why should I? Megaman's at the tournament. What, you think I'm actually dumb enough to actually pick on her?" Blademan said.

"What?" Mirage's jaw dropped.

"The only reason I and my operator started this shtick was to make Megaman stay out of the tournament. The only way to do that was to jeopardize something of importance," his purple eyes landed on Roll, "You were the easiest target. You were right there and pretty pathetic in that fight. It was perfect! At least I thought so," he waved a hand, "Anyway, I don't have an interest in making your life a personal hell any more. Your pitiful reactions were beginning to bore me anyway. I'm leaving. I need to find someone to sharpen my blade on. Maybe that idiot Crashman is around here," Blademan murmured as he walked away from the flabbergasted girls and virus.

* * *

Roll couldn't have been any happier; Blademan was finally out of her life! The pink navi looked somewhat hopefully at the other two female navis in front of her. Maybe they would leave her alone now that Blademan was no longer part of the pose. Roll smile widened as she saw the two navis turn and leave without another word. The pink navi was about to let out a shout of joy until she was thrown down onto the ground.

"I don't care if he's not in on this; this is going to be fun!" Mirage said as Roll landed. The pink navi cringed as her vision fractured. It was like looking at two worlds at the same time. Roll blinked a couple of times before trying to get back up. Of course, Mirage never played fair in any of her fights. She always threw people into her little make believe world and either finished the job or toyed around with her victims.

Roll yelled as the vision was fractured into pieces. It was always painful when Mirage forced a navi out of her head, "I don't care what his reasoning was. You're still pathetic!" Hypnia said as she looked back at Roll with hypnotic eyes. Now all she had to do was give her a command. Maybe not calling her stupid NetOp would help—"Ow!" the navi said as she nursed her head.

"MET!" the little virus said as raised its pixaxe from the ground. Apparently, it had gotten fed up watching its feeder being ganged up on.

"Why, you stupid virus! Static Shot!" Hypnia said as she readied a buster like weapon to delete the small virus.

"No…" Roll said, trying her best to get up. Mirage had sent her back into another world and she was having a hard time trying to tell the difference between the actual situation and Mirage's messed up universe. The virus was only trying to protect her, "Leave…it…alone…" she breathed, slowly getting back up on her feet.

However, Mirage merely tripped the navi and sent her spiraling back on the ground…hard. Mirage smirked looking at her handy work for a split second. She put a finger up to her mouth. Should she break the pink navi just yet or let her roam around confused for a little while? However, before she could make a decision she was knocked back. The stupid Mettuar had fired a shockwave. But as she looked over herself, she realized that she had actually gotten hurt. The had actually managed to damage part of crystal that stood in place of a navi symbol. Mirage felt something equivalent to a human heart sinking when she looked up and saw five mettuars of each kind in front of her.

"What the…" Hypnia started before she was cut off… by Mettuars.

"MET!" they all said, striking the ground. A massive shockwave was sent to the ground and hit the two navis, causing them to spiral into the air. They got up as slowly as their victim had moments ago. Speaking of whom, Roll had already gotten up and was looking better.

"Aqua Needle 3! Tri Arrow 3! Download!" Mayl said as Roll waved her arm and arrows flew from the sky and created bubbles around the two opposing navis. Great…the viruses had bought her enough time to call her NetOp. The pink navi readied her bow and fired. The first attack was enough to disorient Hypnia and Mirage was forced to jack out after being intercepted by Roll's attack.

"Hypnia Beam!" Hynia yelled as she fired eye beams similar to Megaman's Erase Cross.

"Reflect 3! Dyna Wave!" Roll brought the blue helmet in front of her just in time to reflect the attack. A pickaxe soon appeared in her hands and she struck the ground with it. Unbeknownst to her, the Mettuars also followed suit. When the shockwaves had passed, the black and white navi had already jacked out.

A moment passed, "ROLL! You did it!" Mayl said excitedly.

"Not by myself," Roll said, crouching down to rub the virus's little yellow helmet, "I had a little help."

"You know, these viruses really aren't that bad." Mayl mused, wondering how this was going to go over with Lan and Megaman. She was fairly certain that Roll would at least keep one of them.

"No. Turns out, these guys really are more than a cute face." Roll said smiling.

"Just like my favorite navi on the planet," Mayl said. Miroa and Spahira would have to stop teasing her now, especially after both of their navis got defeated by Roll and a pack of Mettuars. And if it didn't, well…it would be a funny story to tell.

* * *

Haha, ah...Hypnia and Mirage sure can be shallow when they want to be. Anyway, just thought I'd grab a couple of DN navis for this. (By the way, Hypnia's Navi Symbol is up on my devianArt)

So I'm not going to lie, this story was originally intended to be a humor story when Roll uses Mettuars to take over the Net. But I had to give her a HUGE reason to do that, so I figure two weeks of getting picked on might cause that trigger. It's always the nice quiet ones that snap the hardest. Obviously, it didn't happen that way, because I kinda realized that once Roll beat her attackers, she would have no reason to go on a hostile mettuar takeover. So, I left it like this. After talking with one of my friends, I just wanted to write something involving some of the cutest viruses known to Net Navis and humans everywhere. Anyway, thanks reading!

Don't forget to review and check out the forum! forum/Transcode-Ideas-Execute/149269/

Couple more things...

1.

Also...um...just asking if SF writers could contact me. I've been toying with the idea of a cross over, but I'm not going to lie, I write for BN not SF. I don't want to waste your time yet since it's only concepts I'm working with and if anything, I'd love to get the story finalized with someone who doesn't mind working with me. By the way, this is a short story. My only series will be DN and I have no idea if I will go past DN, just depends on how busy I get. So, I guess I'm just looking for interested peoples. Yeah, this is just an interest PM. This interest time range will end on Wednesday, so by then I hope to have someone picked by them.

2.

**DN Ghost501 Challenge (_Available For ALL)_:**

Do a redesign of Roll's current merges Prya and Glacia. I don't like my idea of a recolored Roll anymore and will do a fanbased redesign as the standard for Roll's Merges from here on out.

3.

The short story _The End Of Net Society_ now shares a similarity with _You Knew_. TEONS has now been added to the DN timeline and is known as an epilogue story for the series which would mean that it also is an AU end to the BN Series (Capcom...why couldn't you be more specific about why Net Navis no longer exist in SF).

Alright, that's it. Ghost501 logging out.


End file.
